Floraella
by Star Racer Eva
Summary: A story of a girl with an evil step mother and two step sisters making her a servant for them after her father had died. Will an encounter with the fairy god mother help make Flora's wishes come true. Got the idea from Rogers and Hammerstien's version of Cinderella hope you all like.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful girl named Flora who was one of the most gentle and kind hearted girl throughout the kingdom of Linphea. But she had lost her mother to an illness at a very young age, and then her father soon remarried to a woman with two daughters of her own a few years later so her daughter Flora had a mother and now two sisters to love and care for. Unfortunately Flora's father had died in a carriage accident. Once her father died that is when Flora's step-mother and step-sisters showed their true colors to her. They took all of Flora's nice clothes and kicked her out of her room, then forcing her to where rages and making her a servant for them. To this day she was forced to do the cleaning the cooking and all the hard labor while her step- family did nothing will he wishes and dreams come true. Well they are about to on that faithful day in the market place.

Everyone was in the market place buying food, clothes, and other stuff while the children would watch puppet shows and play in the streets. Griffon was walking ahead of her two wonderful daughters as they were off shopping. "Come along girls." She said as she looked back a little and kept on walking.

"Hurry up." Stormy said as she looked back at her sister.

"Move it." Icy said as she looked back to Flora who was straggling behind trying to keep up while caring their packages. They all soon stopped in front of a hat shop and both Stormy and Icy had their eyes on a weird looking hat. Stormy snatched it before Icy could grab it and put it on. "What do you think mother?"

"Uh certainly not something you see every day." Griffon said to her daughter as Icy snatched it from Stormy.

"I saw it first how does it look on me mother." Icy said as storm did a gaging sound.

"Awful." Icy glared at stormy and was about ready to do a freeze spell on her.

"I didn't ask you Stormy." Griffon knew a fight was going to break but she was also not going to be the one to pick for she did not like to play favorites.

"How can a mother pick between two extraordinary daughters." Griffon said as she turned and made her way in the store. Flora was watching the puppet show and didn't know a commotion happen between her step-sisters over a hat.

"Flora…..Flora!" Icy yelled getting her attention which it did for Flora looked at them. "What do you think does it look better on me?" Icy asked and Stormy took it off her head and put it on her.

"Or me?" Stormy said and Flora looked at them.

"Well I don't know much about hats but I don't think it flatters either one of you." Flora said giving her opinion. Both of the witches gasped at their stupid step-sister of a fairy.

"What did you ask her for?" Stormy said mad and ready to punch her.

"She doesn't know anything about hats she said so herself." Icy said and took the opportunity to take the hat and run off to pay for it first. And both the girls fought and went in the store crying for their mother.

Flora turned her attention back to the puppet show at the part where the prince puppet found his princess and was asking her to marry him. How Flora wished there was someone out there to take her away from the life that she was living now. After awhile her Step-mother and Step-sisters came out of the store yelling her name and giving her the new bags to carry. They started walking ahead of her again while she tried to balance the stuff.

"Have you ever seen such a lazy girl in your life?" Stormy said and Icy though she was talking about her.

"Who you calling Lazy Stormy?" Icy said as she fixed her hat for the two come to a compromise after taking the hat apart to create two different kinds of hats.

"Not you stupid Flora." Stormy said as Icy smiled but then realized her sister just called her stupid.

"Who you calling stupid?" Icy said and the girls continued to argue and shop with their mother and have Flora in tow.

As Flora was following her Step- Mother and Sisters Prince Helia was disguised as a commoner wondering around the market place loving how free it was and peaceful. But he also loved the fact that no one was treating him like a prince, just a normal everyday person wondering around the market place. After awhile he saw Flora walking carrying stuff but then have the royal carriage got in her path and didn't bother to stop. Once Flora saw the carriage coming she quickly dropped the stuff while moving back and watched the horses and carriage trample over it. Once Helia saw what happen he quickly ran over to offer his assistance.

"Here let me help you miss." He said as he bent down and helped Flora picking up her things and sort of looking in the direction where the carriage went. "Just like those royals not caring that there is anyone in their path." He said as he handed her a hat.

"I am sure they have some where to be in such a hurry." She said and both of the laugh and looked at each for the first time and Helia became lost in her emerald eyes as they both stood up.

"Well thank you for your help." Flora said as she turned and started to walk away but Helia wanted to get to know her more.

"Uh wait a minute what is your name?" Helia asked and watched Flora stopped and turned around to answer him.

"My name is Flora I love flowers and grew up around them." Flora explained and Helia smiled at her.

"Flora that is a beautiful name, it suits you very well." Helia said and Flora blush a little when he said and said excuse me before she started walking again but Helia followed her asking her more questions.

"Tell me Flora what does a man have to do to get in your good graces." Helia said as he continued to follow Flora around.

"Who wants to know?" Flora asked getting nervous around him now a little.

"Let's just say a charming stranger." He said with a small smile.

"This stranger seems so sure of himself he would have to get to know me a lot better." She explained and Helia got in front of her walking backward.

"Oh but he would very much like to." He said before running into a flower cart and almost knocking it over and Flora got a little scared and continued walking.

"I don't know if I want to meet this stranger I doubt he has any idea how a girl should be treated."Flora said as she walked and Helia quickly caught up to her to talk to Flora more.

"Like a princess of course." Helia said so sure of himself that he was right and Flora stopped to face him.

"No like a person with kindness and respect." Flora said and Helia was shocked at that.

"You're not like the other girls." He said and Flora looked at him confused and asked him what does he mean and Helia couldn't really answer but was sorry.

"It's alright I lived a pretty sheltered life." Flora said and Helia couldn't help but smile and told her that he had also lived a sheltered life and talked about how they did the same old routine that made them just want to run away and never come back. Helia was really starting to like Flora a lot but unfortunately their time came to an end for Flora's step-mother appeared.

"I thought I told you not to talk to strangers Flora." Griffon said with a stern and angry face scaring Flora as she quickly made her way over apologizing to her.

"I hope to see you again Flora." Helia smiled as he walked away and Flora watched him leave and realizing she had never got his name. But she was soon snapped out of her trance when her Griffon yelled at her.

"Oh look at you and with those packaged too they look like they were ran over by a carriage are you really that incompetent." Griffon said as her two daughters snickered at how Flora was being scold by their mother. Soon they all started walking again back to their carriage but before Flora started walking she looked back one more time to watch Helia walk even further away.

"I wish I could have asked for his name maybe if I see him next time I will ask for it." Flora said as she kept staring but her step-mother soon yelled for her and Flora started to run to catch up taking one last glance back at Helia before making her way to her family.

Helia walked to the carriage that ran over Flora's packages and he looked back to see Flora running off with her Step- Mother before he got into the carriage and soon made his way back to the place where his mother and father were calling for him.

* * *

Very First Winxs Story

I have seen a lot of Flora and Helia sleeping beauty and maybe on beauty and the beast one but I thought a Cinderella story version would be cool.

Note this is not a Walt Disney Cinderella version I got the story Idea from Rodgers and Hammerstien's Cinderella story I thought it would fit this a lot better I hope you all like it.

I don't own the Winx Club characters

So please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Helia soon returned to the palace greeted by his friends and also faithful servants: Timothy, Riven, Sky, Brandon, and Nabu. They quickly got him inside the palace and started to help him undress from her commoner clothes and get him back to his royal self.

"Helia I think you should stop going into the village I mean a prince shouldn't really be doing that." Timothy said as she helped put Helia's vest on over his button shirt.

"You guys should have been there." Helia said as he walked down the hallways after getting his pants and shoes on and his friends were helping get dress the rest of the way along the way. "It is so great to see every ones happy faces and not being treated like a prince but just a normal person." Helia explained and all the guys just looked at him weird.

"Helia I don't get you at all." Riven said as he helped fix his shirt. "You live in a beautiful palace, every one wishes to be like you, and girls throwing themselves at you what more can you ask for." Riven said as he finished up.

"I have no life of my own Riven everything is decided for me" He said to the guys as they kept walking. "Where I go, what I do, and who I see I can't take it." Helia said getting frustrated with that fact.

"Helia you need to stop this is too dangerous." Brandon said as they walked Helia to the door.

"It is perfectly safe Brandon." Helia said as he opened the door.

"We are not worried about you but us we can't keep lying to your mother there are laws against that." Brandon said trying to talk some sense in Helia's head and walked past them to see his mother and father.

Helia pulled back the curtains to find his parents in their chambers where his mother was standing over some scrolls while his father was playing chess against himself. "You wanted to see me mother?" Helia asked and Caroline looked up and walked over to give her son a hug.

"Hello sweetie you are just in time your father and I were just talking about you." His mother said dressed in a dark purple dress with some simple jewels and her black hair flowing down her back.

"Your mother was talking I was listening." King Anthony said wearing similar colors of clothes like his wife and he moves a chess piece. Caroline looked at her husband with a look and laughed a little.

"What is going on here?" Helia asked he walked over to a scroll and saw a long list of names on it.

"Oh just organizing a little get together you know family, friends, and all the eligible women in the kingdom." Caroline said and Helia said as he opened the scroll and was shocked with all the name on it.

"Mother you need to stop this I can't take another ball full of women hoping that I will ask for their hand in marriage." Helia said getting frustrated a little and Caroline was confused with her son.

"Anthony was does our son mean." She asked and he looked at his wife and simply just said.

"He is saying that he doesn't want another ball my dear." The king said and Caroline didn't believe it at all and looked at her son.

"No you don't mean that do you son." Caroline said and Helia gave her a look saying 'Yes mother I am serious I don't want another ball'. Caroline was able to read it and put on this little dramatic act and tried to get her husband to help convince their son. So Anthony got up and walked to his son.

"Helia all me and your mother wants is for you to be happy." He said and Caroline cut in to the convo.

"Happiness has nothing to do with it." She said and both Helia and his father looked at her and she turned around and corrected what she said. "I mean of course we want you to be happy it is just that you have certain obligations to do." She said and Anthony cut in.

"What you mother means is that we think that it is time for you to choose a wife and create an heir." Anthony said as Caroline chimed in.

"Someday soon this entire kingdom will be yours." She said but Anthony groaned a little.

"Not that soon dear." He said and Helia only shook his head

"Look all I am asking is to choose a bride myself in my own way." He said as he walked back. "I guess have this weird Idea of falling in love when I get married like you guys." He said and both of his parents smiled at him.

"And that is all we ask for son." Anthony said and Caroline nodded her head.

"Yes we do but nothing said you can't fall in love at the ball now if-." Caroline started blabbing and Helia shook his head again and walked out.

"They haven't listened to a word I said." Helia said as he left the room and his mother noticed but it didn't stop her for still throwing the ball behind his back and called for Brandon, Timothy, Sky, Nabu, and Riven who were all hiding to listen in on the conversation. Though Caroline knew they were there and moved the curtains revealing them.

"Boys take this down and deliver the news." Caroline said as Timothy walked over to write down what the queen was going to say.

"I am sorry your majesty but we couldn't help over hearing and-." Nabu was cut off by the queen with a glare.

"Just write this down and deliver the message that the Prince is giving a ball and all the eligible ladies in the kingdom are invited in hopes of finding a bride." Caroline said as Anthony just rubbed his head knowing Helia will find out and be furious with them.

Once they were done writing that down the boys headed to the village and started spreading the news of the ball and spreading flyers everywhere. Griffon came across them and smiled with delight. "Finally now one of my daughters will become princess after all who wouldn't want to marry one of my daughters." Griffon said as she went off to find her daughters to tell them the big news. Flora also heard the news before she had picked up a flyer and smiled a little at the fact that the prince was giving ball but she had also hoped that she would be able to go to the ball.

Griffon soon returned with even more clothes for her daughters to wear to the ball while Icy and Stormy were giggling about how the prince was throwing a ball and that he would pick his bride there. "Come along girls we must return home so we all can get a beauty rest so we can look our best for the ball." Griffon said as she handed off the bags to Flora who almost toppled over.

Once they returned home and made Flora open the door for them and have her take off their, hats, wraps, and gloves they just asked for more. "Flora did you dust all the shelves and other stuff like I asked." Griffon said as Flora put away all the things.

"No step-mother I had a busy day." She said and Griffon glared at her with her hand on her hip.

"You had a busy hard to believe." Griffon said as she grabbed two books and walked up to her daughters.

"Well I was in the village with you all day caring your things." Flora said in a quiet voice but still loud enough to hear.

"The impertinence." Griffon said as she put one book on each of her daughters head. "After your father died, everyone said I should have thrown you out onto the streets but I have kept you after all these years and this is the thanks I get." Griffon said as she corrected the girls posture. "I have always been told I have to big of a heart." She said and both of her girls walked over about ready to sit down.

"You have to big of a heart Mother." Icy and Stormy say at the same time and Griffon smiled for she has taught her girls well.

"We will take our tea upstairs come along girls we need out beauty rest we want to look our best for the ball." She said as Griffon and her daughters headed up the stairs.

Flora walked to the middle of the room not far from the stair case. "Step-mother?" Flora called out and Griffon walked out annoyed.

"What is it now Flora can't you see we need our tea and rest." She said and Flora looked at the ground for a minute and then back up at her step-mother.

"Well I was wondering about the ball I mean all the eligible women in the kingdom are invited." Flora said trying to explain it and Griffon only laughed a little.

"And you think the prince will take one look at you and fall madly in love with you." Griffon said and Flora looked down about ready to say something. "Take my advice Flora, know your place and be satisfied with what you got." Griffon started to explain making her feel that Flora didn't belong in that crowd. "I promise you, you'll be much happier." Griffon finished and Flora was almost about ready to cry.

"If my father were alive…." Flora said and that got on Griffons bad side.

"Well, he's not, is her?" She said in a very dark tone glaring at Flora.

"Father is alive in my heart." Flora said and that only made Griffon agitaed but she did calm herself down and sighed.

"Don't cling to the past, Flora for it is not very attractive." Was the last thring Griffon said as she turend around and made her way back to her room while Icy and Stormy walked out calling for Flora.

"Flora, Hot Water!" Stormy yelled

"Flora, Warm Milk!" Icy said and Flora just looked at them for a minute and they both got agitated. "FLORA!" They both yelled and made their way back to their room while Flora made her way to the kitchen tying her hair back.

"Flora hot water…Flora warm milk…Flora, Flora." She said to herself what they had said to her in a mocking voice. As she made her way to the kitchen feeling down she couldn't help walk to her chair and start singing.

_I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse _

_When I hear a command I obey _

_But I know of a spot in my house _

_Where no one can stand in my way _

_In my own little corner in my own little chair _

_I can be whatever I want to be _

_On the wing of my fancy I can fly anywhere _

_and the world will open it's arms to me _

_I'm a young norwegian princess or a milkmaid _

_I'm the greatest prima donna in Milan _

_I'm a heiress who has always had her silk made _

_by her own flock of silkworms in Japan _

_I'm a girl men go mad for love's a game I can play _

_with a cool and confident kind of air _

_Just as long as I stay in my own little corner _

_All alone, in my own, little chair. _

Soon Flora heard her step mother and step sister call out to her. "Flora I'm Thirsty!"Icy called out. "You're Thirsty!" Stormy said getting angry at how her sister was just a copy cat. "Flora where's our tea?!" Her step mother yelled and Flora continued to work and sing.

_I can be whatever I want to be... _

_I'm a slave from Calcatta _

_I'm a queen in Peru _

_I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea _

_I'm a huntress on an African Safari _

_It's a dangerous type of sport and yet it's fun _

_In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry _

_and I find I forgot to bring my gun! _

_I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed _

_when I meet a lioness in her lair! _

_Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner _

_All alone, in my own, little chair_

As Flora sat she heard her stepmother and sisters call out for her again and Flora quickly got to work at finishing getting the tea and other stuff ready to take up.

* * *

If your wondering why I got the second chapter up it is because I start college tomorrow so I thought I work on most of it or try to finish it tonight so it won't be an unfinished project that might never get done.

So please read and review thank you XD


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the palace all the servants where at work getting things ready for the ball except for one person and that was Prince Helia. He made his way down the staircase and spotted his mother and his mother spotted him and tried to get away. "Mother listen you need to call this ball off immediately." He said as he followed his mother and Caroline stopped.

"Not possible it's difficult to stop the ball once you get it the ball rolling." The queen said and started to laugh and accidently hit Brandon who was on a ladder and it almost caused him to fall and Helia quickly stabilized his ladder. "And besides what will we tell everyone." Caroline said and Helia walked up to her.

"You will tell everyone that you went behind my back and you're very ashamed with yourselves." He said and Caroline had a shocked look on her face and his father stepped in while trying the food.

"I have never been ashamed of anything in my life and I certainly am not going to start now." He said as he accidently pulled the ladder and Brandon almost fell off again. Then all the other guys soon appeared.

"You know I probably should not interfere." Brandon said looking down at the royal family and they looked at him.

"Probably." All three of them said at the same time and Brandon decided to keep going with what he was saying with the others listening.

"Say that Prince Helia goes to the ball." Brandon started to explain and Helia turned to him calling Brandon a traitor and his mother liked the sound of that. "If he goes to the ball and finds a bride well that is great but if he doesn't." Brandon said as he looked down at Helia and he got the idea.

"Brandon you're brilliant." He said and turned to his parents. "Mother I will go to the ball tonight but if I don't find her tonight then you will let me fall in love my own way with no interference no matter how long it takes." He said and his mother was about to counter argue him but Anthony stepped in.

"It does have the ring of fairness to it." He said looking at his wife and Caroline gave up.

"I suppose if that is what you really want my son." She said and Helia smiled and hugged his mother.

"Thank you, I love you both very much." Helia said as she left and the queen was groaning for she wants her son to find his bride tonight at the ball. Brandon kept on work as the king and queen walked passed him.

"Don't worry your majesty's he will find someone tonight I can feel it in my bones." Caroline turned around after hearing Brandon and she was not happen.

"You will feel it in your bones if he doesn't." She said as she hit the ladder and Brandon fell off landing on his back as the king and queen just walked off while the gang quickly went to aid their fallen friend.

Back at Flora's and her stepmothers house they were all busy getting ready for the ball and Griffon was pulling out all the stops. Stormy was trying to walk away from her mother because she wanted to tighten her daughters corset. "My girls are going to be the envy at the ball." Griffon said as she followed stormy while Icy was having some stuff done to her hair by Flora.

"Do you really think so mother?" Icy said as she looked at her nails and Griffon finally caught Stormy.

"Stand Still Stormy." Griffon said and Stormy complied and Griffon started tightening her corset. "Our family has always been well known for its fascinating women." Griffon started to explain as she continued to tighten Stormy's corset. "Why, I might've married the prince myself if I'd had the same opportunities that you girls have had." Griffon said as she heard Stormy yelling in pain for the corset was getting really tight and she took Stormy and cracked her back and Stormy was in real pain. Once Griffon was done she walked over the mirror.

"Now if I have done my job right then there will be no reason on earth that the prince shouldn't pick one of you for his bride." She said as she looked back at her girls as they stood before her and soon asked what they were going to do in front of the prince. But it turned into an argument because they were coping each other's ideas like normal witches do and Griffin made them move on to what they would say to the prince and made stormy go first.

"Well, you said to show him that there's more to me than mere beauty, so I thought I recite a poem." Stormy said as she started scratching herself and Icy looked at her weird.

"A Poem." Icy said thinking it was a stupid and Stormy looked at her mother still scratching herself.

"What is wrong with that mother?" Stormy asked getting mad at Icy.

"Whatever you do girls you mustn't let the prince know how clever you are for men can't stand being around smart women." Griffon explained as she started to scratch herself.

"Yes Mother." Both girls said as Stormy continued to scratch and that got Griffon mad.

"And for heaven's sakes, Stormy stop scratching yourself!" Griffon yelled and Stormy put her hands to her sides.

"I can't help it mother you know I get itchy when I am nervous." Stormy said as she started scratching again like crazy and Griffon walked over to hold her arms down and then looked at Icy.

"What are you going to say Icy." Griffon asked as she continued to hold Stormy's arms down.

"Well Mother I have been working on my naturally infectious laughter." Icy said and Stormy looked at her weird.

"Excuse me really Icy." Stormy asked as their mother still held her arms down and Icy continued.

"Tonight I'm going to laugh infectiously at all the prince's jokes." Icy explained and gave an example and started laughing but near the end and snorted and Griffon walked over to her.

"I beg you Icy try not to snort." Griffon said and Icy nodded her head and then Griffon turned to storm who was scratching again. "And Stormy try not to scratch remember girls we hide our flaws-." She said and the girls joined in.

"Until after the wedding." All three of the said together all smiling and Flora spoke up.

"But shouldn't a man love you for who you are, in spite of everything?" Flora asked Then her step-mother and sisters turned around to look at Flora.

"How quaint." Griffon said as she walked to Flora. "Tell me Flora what would you say to the prince?" Griffon asked and Flora shrugged her shoulders and claimed she didn't know and Griffon explained of course she wouldn't know. But Flora started to smiled and talk again.

"But whatever I'd say we'd know in an instant that we were meant for each other, then he would smile and kiss my hand." Flora finished explaining and Stormy and Icy though it was actually romantic and wanted her to say it again but Griffon cut them off.

"Rubbish this isn't about love it's about marriage have I taught you girls nothing." Griffon explained as she walked over to the couch and started singing.

_**Griffon:**_

_Falling in love with love is falling for make believe_

_Falling in love with love is playing a fool_

_Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy_

_Learning to trust is just for children in school_

_I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full_

_I wasn't wise with eyes unable to see_

_I fell in love with love with love everlasting_

_But love fell out with me_

Griffon sang as she lead her girls upstairs to have Flora get them ready for the ball by giving them facials and doing their nails.

_**Stepsisters:**_

_Falling in love with love is falling for make believe_

_Falling in love with love is playing a fool_

Icy and stormy sang along as they made Flora get them ready for the ball not caring that she was being worked to the bone.

_**Griffon:**_

_Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy_

_**Griffon & Stepsisters: **_

_Learning to trust is just for children in school_

_**Griffone:**_

_I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full_

_I wasn't wise with eyes unable to see_

_**Griffon & Stepsisters: **_

_I fell in love with love with love everlasting She fell in love with love with love everlasting_

_**Griffon:**_

_But love fell out with me_

At the end of the song the Griffon and her daughters rode off in the carriage all dressed and ready for the ball as Flora waved good bye to them and made her way back inside crying.

"Got to the Ball? Me?" Flora said as she closed to the door. "Hmm, why would I want to go to the ball?" Flora said sadly as she made her way to the kitchen and sat in her little chair in the corner next to the fire crying. "Oh I wish I could go to the ball." Flora asked as she continued to cry.

_Fol-de-rol and fiddled dee_

_Fiddledy faddledy foodle_

_All the wishes in the world_

_Are poppycock and twaddle_

Flora looked up to see a women standing outside her window singing and she was shocked. "Who are you?" Flora asked and the women smiled.

"I'm Faragonda you fairy godmother, honey." Faragonda said with a smile on her face and Flora looked at her in disbelief. "Do you have a problem with that because if you rather have some old lady in a tutu sprinkling fairy dust on you-." Faragonda explained and Flora stood up and cut in.

"Oh, no, no, I'm so sorry its just that I never dreamed—" Flora was soon cut off by Faragonda's singing.

_Fol-de-rol and fiddled dee_

_Fiddledy faddledy foodle_

_All the dreamers in there world_

_Are dizzy in the noddle_

Flora looked at Faragonda for a second and was shocked. "That's terrible." Flora said and Fragonda put her hands on her hips.

"You try coming up with a rhyme on the spot like that." Faragonda said and Flora quickly corrected herself.

"No, I mean what you said about the dreamers. Why shouldn't I dream?" Flora asked and Faragond smiled as she sighed.

"I can see this is going to take me awhile aren't you going to let me in." She asked and Flora felt embarrassed as she quickly went to the door as Faragonda disappeared and appeared in the the house making Flora go outside looking. "Flora, in here." Fragonda said and Flora rushed back in and Faragonda shivered. "Is it just me or is it chilly in here." She said as she waved her hand and a fire started and did it again to close the door. Flora asked how Faragonda was able to do that and al she said was practice.

"I've always hoped that someone would come and take me away from here." Flora said smiling a little and Faragonda walked up to her.

"Flora if you want to get out of here then you have to do it on your own." She explained and Flora looked away.

"You don't know my Stepmother." Flora said and Faragonda smiled as she turned her face towards hers.

"You want to know what her problem is dear." Faragonda started to explain. "She can't handle how fabulous you are." And Flora question that and Fragainda reassured her that she was talking about her.

"I wish I could leave but those three are all I've got I mean before father died, I promised him that we'd stay together as a family." Flora explained and Faragonda wanted her to understand something.

"Flora this can't be what your father had in mind for you sweet heart." Faragonda explained and Flora explained how she dreamt about leaving her home so many times and faragonda pointed out that what the problem with the dreamers they dream about something but never do anything to make it come true. Flora also said wishing is pointless also when she was about ready to make a wish and her fairy godmother them explained how everything things always start with a wish.

"Your right Faragonda it is impossible." Flora said and Faragonda smiled and broke out in song.

_**(Fragonda)**_

_Impossible_

_For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage_

_Impossible_

_For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage_

_And four white mice will never be four white horses_

_Such falder-all-and-fiddle-dee-dee of courses_

_Impossible_

_But the world is full of zanies and fools_

_Who don't believe in sensible rules_

_And won't believe what sensible people say_

_And because these daft and dewey-eyed dopes_

_Keep building up impossible hopes,_

_Impossible things are happening everyday._

_Impossible __**(Flora)**_

_Impossible __**(Faragonda)**_

_Impossible __**(Flora)**_

_Impossible __**(Faragonda)**_

_Impossible __**(Flora)**_

_Impossible __**(Faragonda)**_

_Impossible! __**(Faragonda and Flora)**_

Faragond put the fire out and walked outside and Flora followed. "Wait if impossible things are happening everyday then why shouldn't I have impossible homes and dreams? Even as impossible as going to the ball." Flora said and Faragonda smiled.

"Then go to the ball Flora no one is stopping you." Faragonda said and Flora explained how she had no way of getting there and Faragonda agreed and she knew Flora had been wishing hard so she made Flora stand to the side as she turned a pumpkin into a carriage and mice in to horses, coachman, and footman. After that she placed Flora into a beautiful Pink ball gown that accentuated her features with rose details on it. Even her hair had roses in it, and then Flora looked down at the Pink glass slippers with glass roses on them. Flora couldn't believe that this was happening and hugged her god mother and thanked her. As Flora got into the carriage Fagaconda quickly gave her a warning.

"Before I forget you need to be out by midnight that is when the magic wears off now go it's time to go." Flora nodded and sat in the carriage and started to make her what to the palace.

_**(Flora)**__ It's possible, for a plain yellow pumpkin turn into a golden carriage_

_Quite possible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage_

_**(Faragonda)**__ And four white mice are easily turned to horses_

_Such falder-all-and-fiddle-dee-dee of course is_

_**(Flora)**__ Quite possible!_

_For the world is full of zanies and fools __**(Flora)**_

_Who don't believe in sensible rules __**(Faragonda)**_

_And don't believe what sensible people say __**(Flora)**_

_And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes_

_Keep building up impossible hopes,_

_Impossible things are happening everyday. __**(Both)**_

_It's possible __**(Flora)**_

_It's possible __**(Faragonda)**_

_It's possible __**(Flora)**_

_It's possible __**(Faragonda)**_

_It's possible __**(Flora)**_

_It's possible __**(Faragonda)**_

_It's possible! __**(Both)**_

Both Faragonda and Flora sang as the magic carriage too Flora to the ball to meet her prince charming and have her dreams come true.

* * *

Ok quick note I do not own Winx Club or any thing from Rogers and Hammerstien's Version of Cinderellla especially their song lyrics.

This is the last chapter for the night will try to post more tomorrow after I get done with class and homework but glad I was able to get three chapters up in one night.

So Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

At the palace the ball had began for everyone there, namely all the eligible women hoping to steal the prince's heart. The palace had many different flowers around the ballroom that grew everywhere in Linphea. There were also many vegetarian dishes for everyone enjoy and beautiful music echoing through the palace's ballroom getting everyone in the mood except for Prince Helia.

Prince Helia was dancing with one of the girls at the ball but he didn't look happy at all, in fact he was so bored that he let out a yawn before the girl looked at him. As he danced her looked around and found his friends talking to their girls. Sky was with Bloom the queens personal maid, Brandon was with Stella the royal dress maker, Riven was next to the orchestra watching Musa play her flute, Timothy was with Tecna helping her with something, and Nabu was standing by the stair way ready to bring Helia the next lady, but somehow has enough time to talk to Layla who was walking around with some appetizers and they all had smiles on their face.

_"Oh how I wish that could be me with the one I love and not being with girls that only see me as a prince."_ Helia thought as raised his hand for Nabu to bring the next girl to him, which Nabu did.

As the dance went on, Caroline smiled as she watched everyone dance especially her son. "So many beautiful young girl,m Helia has to be able to find the one tonight." She explained and Anthony looked at his wife.

"And if he doesn't dear?" He asked thinking he might already know the answer.

"This ball will never end." She said as she ground and Sky heard that since he was standing next to the throne with Bloom.

"I don't think we ordered enough food." Sky said and the Queen looked at him like as if he should have known.

While the prince danced Icy, Stormy, and Griffon was waiting in line to dance with the prince, well Griffon was only there to make sure her daughter's wouldn't do something stupid.

Stormy soon lost it and was hating how slow and long it was taking to dance with the prince." I WANT A CHANCE AT HIM!" Stormy yelled and Griffon quickly covered her mouth before Stormy drew too much attention. The Prince raised his hand again and Nabu brought another girl for Helia to dance with while his mother and father watched on their thrones.

"Anthony was that smile on Helia's face?" Caroline asked and Anthony shook his head. "Maybe it was a tiny smile?" She asked again and Anthony only sighed.

"Wishful thinking dear but no he did not smile not even a tiny bit." The king said as they both continued to watch another girl being brought to dance with the prince. As the Helia continued to dance Griffon appeared next to Nabu hoping to get him to help get her daughters to dance with the prince soon.

"Pardon me dear sir but I am sure you have noticed my two wonderful daughters." She said as she pointed at Stormy and Icy who were standing there.

"Madam please as I told you last time the prince will dance with all the young ladies in due time try to practice patients." He said about ready to walk away but Griffon grabbed trying to flirt but Nabu got mad. "Madam I do have a girlfriend so please be patient." He said as went off to do his job.

Nabu took Stormy over next to dance with the prince and once their hands touched Stormy started to get nervous and started to scratch and Helia noticed asking if she had an itch, but Stormy denied it and started to recite a poem that was on the dark side.

"I am sorry but what are you talking about?" Helia asked they continued to dance and Stormy got mad and clutched on to him.

"Hey this is poetry I am reciting for you." She said and Helia looked at Nabu for help and he had the guards come and pry Stormy off Helia as Nabu brought over Icy.

"Nabu tell the orchestra to speed up a little." Helia whispered to him and Nabu nodded his head and sent a message to Riven to tell Musa to speed it up a little and Riven did so. Once Icy and Helia started dancing Icy couldn't stop laughing and it freaked Helia out and was wondering what was funny but he couldn't get her to stop and Nabu noticed and ran over to get Icy off of Helia and Nabu ended up getting elbowed in the gut. "Nabu Faster." Helia said wanting the music to go faster and Nabu sent a signal saying to go fast towards Riven and Musa.

Once the dancing started to pick up Flora finally arrived to the ball and once she exited the carriage Faragonda was waiting for her. "Alright Flora you are on your own." She said and Flora looked at her nervous.

"Aren't you coming with me Faragonda?" Flora asked hoping she would but Faragonda just shook her head.

"I got you to the ball the rest is up to you little Rose Bud, but just remember you need to be out of there by twelve." As Faragonda said that, Flora looked at the clock tower noticing that twelve was not that far away. Flora then started to make her way up the stairs and to the ball room.

Helia was dancing fast going through a lot a girls before accidently grabbing Nabu and twirling him around for Helia wasn't paying attention but he soon stopped once Flora was at the top of the stair case and Helia couldn't take his eyes off of her. Flora smiled a little as she made her way down the staircase and Helia made his way towards her. Flora felt her heart pound harder in her chest and her nerve building up even more. Once she made it to the bottom Helia was there in front of her.

"Why hello." He said as he did a bow and Flora blushed and realized it was the same person she had meet in the market place and soon did a low curtsie.

"How do you do your majesty." She said as she curtsied and Helia took his hand to her chin and slowly raised her up smiling at her and Flora's cheeks started to heat up once she saw his smile. Helia then cued for the music to start as he took Flora into his arms and they both started dancing.

As they danced everyone was watching them at how graceful they both dance with both smiling. The king and queen looked happy but also question on who the girl was and where she came from. Even Stormy, Icy and Griffon didn't know that it was Flora.

"Where on Linphea did she come from?" Stormy said in rage along with Icy.

"I have never seen her before." Icy said as she broke her little fan while Griffon looked at the girl.

"There is something familiar about that girl." She said and she was going to figure it out if it was the last thing she was going to do.

Helia and Flora continued to dance and Helia was starting to think that Flora looked familiar. "You know I have the funniest feeling we have meet before." He said and Flora only smiled.

"Oh. I'm sure I would remember." Flora said with a small giggle and Helia couldn't help but think it was cute.

"Was it last summer at the lake?" Helia started to take for he wanted to figure out this mystery on why she looks familiar.

"No, I can't swim." Flora said still smiling as they danced away on the dance floor.

"Then it must've been this winter at the lodge." He said and Flora looked at him surprised.

"Up in the mountains?" She asked and Helia laughed a little at her asking if she goes to the mountains too but Flora shook her head. "No, I just love looking at them." Flora said as she started looking around and noticed everyone staring. "Everyone is staring at us." She said as Helia looked around forgetting that there were guest there.

"Really? I'd forgotten there was anyone else here." He said as they continued to dance and Prince couldn't help but sing as they dance.

_**Helia:**_

_Ten minutes ago I saw you_

_I looked up when you came through the door_

_My head started reeling_

_You gave me the feeling_

_The room had no ceiling or floor_

_Ten minutes ago I met you_

_And we murmured our how-do-you-do's_

_I wanted to ring out the bells_

_And fling out my arms and to sing out the news_

_I have found her, she's an angel_

_With the dust of the stars in her eyes_

_We are dancing, we are flying_

_And she's me back to the skies_

_In the arms of my love i'm flying_

_Over mountain and meadow and glen_

_And I like it so well, that for all I can tell_

_I may never come down again_

_I may never come down to earth again._

_**Flora:**_

_Ten minutes ago I met you_

_And we murmured our how-do-you-do's_

_I wanted to ring out the bells_

_And fling out my arms and to sing out the news_

_**Helia:**_

_I have found her_

_**Flora:**_

_I have found him_

_**Flora and Helia:**_

_In the arms of my love I'm flying_

_Over mountain and meadow and glen_

_And I like it so well_

_That for all I can tell_

_I may never come down again_

_I may never come down to earth again_

Flora and Helia soon danced their way into the royal gardens whiles everyone else stayed in the ballroom. Once the two made it outside they both decided to take a break and walk around the garden and enjoy the flowers while Stormy and Icy watched the two and flowed them a little.

"What is so great about that girl she is no more beautiful then a stupid daisy." Icy said growling along with Stormy.

"Yeah and with very little trouble I bet I can rip out all her hair and break her arm." Stormy said as they kept walking towards the fountain before Icy lost her balance and started to fall backwards bringing Stormy down with her in the fountain.

Helia and Flora made their way back into the ballroom and started dancing again across the floor while Griffon grabbed the closes person to dance with so she could get a good look at the girl dancing with the prince. Soon both Anthony and Caroline decided they wanted to meet the girl Helia was dancing with but when Helia and Flora got close for Anthony to ask if could Dance with her Helia quickly pulled her away not wanting her out of his arms.

Soon Caroline start dancing to when they got to a point of they dance Flora ended up dancing with the king and the Queen dancing with her son.

"I do hope that son of mine is behaving." Anthony asked Flora who only smiled and laughed a little.

"Oh yes your majesty he has been the perfect gentleman." She explained and Anthony was glad to hear that and was proud of his son.

"A chip off the old block." He said and flora agreed and just smiled. "I must say he is smitten with you and it is as if you appeared here by Magic." Anthony explained and Flora kinda bit her lower lip a little.

Helia was stuck dancing with his mother but couldn't keep his eyes off Flora. "What is he saying to her Mother?" Helia asked and Caroline looked at her son and back at Flora.

"What difference does it make you said that you weren't going to find your dream girl tonight." She said and Helia ignored that remark. Just when he thought he had the chance to switch back with dancing with Flora Caroline grabbed Flora's hand and pulled her away while Anthony pulled his son to the side.

"Do we know your mother and father dear?" Caroline asked as she pulled Flora away and Flora started to get nervous.

"Oh I don't think so." Flora Explained and Caroline looked at her.

"You must introduces use where are they." Caroline said and Flora tried to say something but she froze and looked at the queen and picked up her dress a little.

"I am sorry but will you excuse me." Flora said as she rushed out of the ballroom and Helia ran over to his mother.

"What did you say to her mother?" Helia said and as Caroline try to say something Helia thought he should go after her before she disappears from his life.

"Well I think that went well." Anthony said as he made his way to his queen.

"A little high strong but yeah." Caroline said as they walked off.

Flora was outside talking to Faragonda about leaving now and Faragonda was trying to let her know everything was alright. But soon Helia ran out and saw her in the garden.

"Your still here." He said as he walked over as Flora looked him then looked back to see Faragonda gone. "Look I don't know what my parents said to you but I want to apologize for them."

"Oh no they were wonderful toy highness a lot better than my family." Flora explained

"I want to meet your family actually." Helia said wanting to get to know her better.

"No you don't."

"I want to meet your whole family."

"No you really don't." Flora said being a little serious and Helia couldn't help but laugh.

"That bad huh." He said and Flora shrugged a little as she started to walk.

"They didn't want me to even come to the ball." Flora Explained and Helia looked at her.

"I am glad you did though." He said holding her hands as they walked around the fountain smiling. They talked a little as they walked around about how Helia wanted to find someone he wanted to be with and love, not someone he had to bare being with and Flora understood. Soon they both sat down Helia decided to ask her a question.

"Do you think it is possible for someone and know in an instant that she is the one?" Helia asked and Flora smiled and a little nervous.

"It's very possible actually." She said smiling more and Helia was glad to hear that and start ramble a little thinking he was making no sense but Flora thought he was. After awhile they both stood up and looked into each other's eyes before sharing a passionate kiss.

But as they kissed the clock soon stroke twelve and Flora panicked and broke from the kiss. "I am sorry I….I have to go." Flora said as she picked up her dress and dashed out of the garden and through the ball room.

"No wait please come back I don't even know you're your name." Helia said as he ran after her but Flora was too far ahead and had made it to the front of the castle and down the steps losing her glass slipper in the process as the magic wore off and returned her to her rags as she ran home.

Helia soon made it to the steps but soon realized that she was gone the girl of his dreams gone as if she was only a dream. As he was about to go back in he noticed the glass slipper with the glass rose on it and picked up. "This must have belonged to her." Helia said as he looked at it then back at the open roads with no one on for Flora had made it back home not knowing that Helia had found her glass slipper.

* * *

Yay I got it done tonight might try to do a chapter everyday

I do not own Winx Club or Roger and Hemmerstiens Cinderella

Caroline and Anthony are my OC's

Hope you enjoy

Please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

The ball had ended after Flora fled the palace grounds and the Prince Helia did not want to be around anyone else but the girl who he had danced with. Now Stormy, Icy, and Griffon made it home a while after Flora made it home, giving her time to change her shoes and finished all the cleaning. Once Griffon and her daughters made it to the door Flora had open the door for them and too their wraps and fans to put them away.

"Oh what a night, a most glorious night." Griffon said as she made her way to a chair to sit while the other girls joined.

"It was perfect." Stormy said as she sat down across from her mother.

"Like a wonderful dream that I didn't want to wake up from." Icy explained as she sat next to her sister Stormy.

"Did any of you get to dance with the prince?" Flora asked as she went to the kitchen to get them tea.

"I danced with him about an hour." Stormy said with a smile on her face.

"An Hour?" Icy said not really believing it at all.

"Didn't you Icy?" Stormy asked and Icy looked away.

"Of course I did, if you did." Icy said as she took her gloves and Griffon smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the prince chose one of you to be his bride." Bother Stormy and Icy smiled really big believing that it was true.

"That sounds too good to be true." Flora said as she prepared the tea tray. "Did you know everyone at the ball?" Flora asked as she brought the tea out.

"Everyone who's anyone, except some princess something-or-other I didn't quiet catch her name." Griffon said a little upset with the girl who took up the prince's time.

"A princess? Did she dance with the prince?" Flora asked as she gave Icy and Stormy their tea and then her step-mothers.

"I didn't notice." Griffon said darkly as she took her tea from Flora.

"Do you think that Prince Helia liked her?" Flora asked and they all looked at her and Icy started laughing uncontrollably and Stormy had to smack her back just to get Icy to stop.

"And, uh, what, pray tell have you been up to all night Flora?" Griffon asked as Flora took their shoes off after a long night of being on them all night.

"I've been dreaming, mostly of what it would have been like to be at the ball." Flora said as she got up and put the shoes to the side. Stormy and Icy only made a pfft noise at what Flora said.

"She couldn't possible dream what it was like unless she was there." Stormy said with a smirk on her face knowing that she was right.

"That is right you simply can't imagine what it was like." Icy said with the same smirk as Stormy.

"Well, I imagine that there's a grand staircase, candles, flowers everywhere, and an orchestra playing." Flora said and Icy and Stormy said looking at each other then at Flora.

_**Stormy: **__It looks that way _

_**Icy: **__The way you say _

_**Griffon: **__She talks as if she knows _

_**Flora: **__I do not know that this is so _

_I only just suppose _

_I suppose that when you come in to the ballroom _

_and the room itself is floating in the air _

_If your suddenly confronted by his highness _

_you are frozen like a statue on the stair _

_You're afraid he'll hear the way your heart is beating _

_and you know you mustn't make the first advance _

_You're seriously thinking of retreating _

_Then you seen to hear him asking you to dance _

Flora smiled and took Icy's hand and they started to dance."When you waltz with him, you whirl around so that your feet never touch the ground." Flora said and Icy smiled agreeing with Flora as almost ran into the table when Flora let go to dance with Stormy.

"That is right they don't" Icy said all happy.

"And what makes you feel like you weigh nothing at all." Flora explained and then Stormy agreed as she started dancing with Icy.

"That's right. It Does." Stormy said very happy as she danced with Icy.

"And then for a few Precious moments, you are the only two people in the entire world." Flora said smiling as Stormy and Icy looked at her and followed her as she sang.

_**Flora: **__A lovely night _

_A lovely night _

_A finer night you know you'll never see _

_You meet your prince _

_A charming prince _

_As charming as a prince will ever be _

_The stars in a hazy heaven _

_Tremble above you _

_While he's whispering,"Darling, I love you" _

That got Icy and Stormy got into, even Griffon got into it as Flora made it to the top of stairs then descended down.

_You say goodbye away you fly _

_But on your lips _

_You keep a kiss _

_All your life you'll dream of this _

_Lovely, lovely night_

Once the song ended something snapped with Griffon and had to stop this at once. "Stop this! Worst nonsense I have ever heard. Rubbish and Drivel." Griffon said and her daughters started to protest with her and were only sent to bed and then Griffon looked at Flora once the girls went up stairs. "And you Flora. Why, the thought of you dancing with the prince, it is preposterous!" Griffon explained as she made her way up the stairs.

"Why? Why is it so hard for you to imagine?" Flora asked close to crying and Griffon looked back at her.

"Because you are common Flora." Griffon started to explain. "Your mother was common and so are you." When Griffon said that Flora was about ready to break out into tears. "Oh, you can wash your face and put on a pretty dress but underneath you'll still be common." Griffon said breaking Floras spirit little by little. "That a prince would even consider taking you for his bride, why, it's laughable." Flora was about ready to argue back as a few tears escaped.

"My Father-."

"Your father was weak he spoiled you rotten, filled your head with silly thoughts and dreams that will never come true. _Never_" Griffon said and Flora just wanted to run and hide so she could just cry her heart out. "Now, clean this place up it is a sty." Griffon said as she made her way to her room and Flora ran to the kitchen and out the back door so she could cry as she looked at the sky.

"Oh father I don't know if I can do this anymore." Flora said choking on her words little by little as she kept on talking. "If only you knew how much she has changed since you died father because after tonight I can't stay here anymore." Flora said as she sat on her knees crying her heat out. "I don't deserve to be treated like this I deserved to be loved and I found that out tonight." Flora said as she looked at the sky.

_My Dream came true_

_Away I flew_

_But on my lips_

_He left a kiss_

_All my life_

_I'll dream of this_

_Lovely_

_Lovely Night_

Flora sang and Faragonda appeared before her looking sad for her. "Flora if you love him why don't you let him know?" Faragonda asked as she walked up to her.

"How can I? Look at me I am common." Flora said and Faragonda hold her chin up.

"You think he fell in love with your dress and tiara?" Faragonda asking trying to let her know it wasn't all the stuff he loved about her.

"I don't know anymore I mean if you hadn't helped me—"Flora started to say but Faragonda cut her off.

"You didn't need my help. You just thought you did." Flora started to explain to Flora. "Believe in yourself, Flora, and trust him to love you as you really are." Faragonda finished saying and Flora just sat there looking at her Fairy godmother thinking she might be right but she still had her doubts.

Morning soon arrived and all the decorations for the ball was taken down while Helia was still looking at the glass slipper he had found knowing that it belonged to his dream girl. Caroline and Anthony soon walked up to him looking very worried.

"Helia please you have been up all night come and have some breakfast with us." Caroline said trying to help her son not knowing she was doing it wrong.

"I can't eat or sleep mother I can't her out of my head I need to find her." Helia said feeling pain his chest from being apart from his princess.

"Helia the guards and servants have been searching for her everywhere but there is no trace of her." Anthony said to his son not wanting him to get his hopes up. "You may never find her again son." Once Helia heard that he didn't want to believe it.

"Don't say that I will find her…I have too." Helia said in an almost desperate voice and his parents noticed it and tried to explain that he knew nothing about her. When they meet and still know nothing about her except that she was beautiful and so where all the other girls but Helia didn't want to hear about the other girls. "I don't want to hear it she was not like the others that were at the ball. I mean she is different than any other girl I've ever met."

"But how can you know that after one night Helia." Caroline said as she started to sing.

_Are you making believe_

_You seen her_

_A girl too love to_

_Be really true_

_Do you love her_

_Because she's wonderful_

_Or is she wonderful_

_Because you love her_

_Is she the sweetest invention_

_Of a lover's dream_

_Or is she really as wonderful_

_As she seems_

Helia looked at his mother once she finished. "All my life I've been searching for something, and I have finally found it, in her." He said as he walked to his father for he was also talking to him too.

"Well then my soon you must find her not matter how long it takes." Anthony said with his hands on his sons shoulders. Helia smiled and ran off to find his friends and lucky him they were walking down the stair case.

"Helia we are sorry but no one seems to know who she is or where she comes from." Sky said to his old friend and Helia showed them the glass slipper.

"Guys she is out there, somewhere and I am going to find her even if it means searching every part of this kingdom to find her." Helia said as they guys looked at the glass slipper.

"A glass show?" Timothy said not believe that anyone can dance in these.

"Who dances in glass shoes?" Brandon asked and the others were now curios.

"What are we suppose to do with it Helia?" Sky asked being the most confused and Helia only smiled.

"We are going to have every girl in the kingdom try this slipper on until we find her." All the guys looked at him nut. "Guys this is the girl I want to marry and I am going to find her with or without your help." He said and the guys looked at one another and soon the king and queen walked in.

"Do as he says boys." Caroline said with a smile and Helia smiled back and all the guys agreed to help out. Helia walked over and gave both of his parents a hug before he set off to find the women he has been waiting for his whole entire life.

Nabu, Sky, Riven, Brandon, Timothy, and Helia were out in the kingdom having all the young women that were at the ball try on the slipper but so far had no luck what so ever and it was starting to make Helia worry. Soon they found themselves at Flora's house for Icy and Stormy to try the slipper on while Flora was packing to leave her step-family for good.

Once Icy saw the slipper she quickly grabbed it from Nabu's hand. "That is my slipper I recognize it anywhere." Icy said as she tried it on and also hiding her hell, which was sticking out, with her hand. But Nabu knew the trick for he has seen it already a hundred times and he took it back.

Stormy sat down next to try it on while her mother locked the kitchen doors so Flora couldn't get out but Flora had no desire to be out there at all. "Honestly Icy that slipper is made for a daintier foot." She said as she held her foot up and Nabu tried to get it on but it wouldn't fit and Stormy got mad. "What happen to it?" She said and punched Nabu. "You shrunk my slipper it fit perfectly at the ball." She said as Nabu took the slipper back and rubbing his arm.

"There was no need for Violence and also are there any other ladies in the house." Nabu asked as he gave the slipper to Sky so he could do it and Nabu can tend to his arm.

"Why yes there is one more, Move Stormy." Griffon said and Sky and Nabu looked dumfounded.

"Are there any young ladies?" Sky asked and Griffon did the best to make her voice sound like a young girl. "Younger then you madam." Sky said while Helia just shook his head. But Griffon got mad and swiped the slipper and put it on with a shock that it fit and Helia couldn't believe it.

"This is impossible I know it wasn't her." Helia said and Nabu and Sky were agreeing with him when Griffon started to complain that the circulation in her foot was being cut off. Sky and Nabu quickly tried to get the slipper off and were even luck to do so for it was stuck on her.

After the slipper was taken off Griffon Helia looked around the house getting this strange feeling that there was someone else there. "Are you sure there isn't anyone else here?" He asked and the three panicked a little and limped their way to the kitchen doors.

"No your majesty no one else is here." Griffon said and Icy decided to put her two cents in.

"No one your highness not even the servant girl." Icy said as they blocked the doors and Griffon smacked Icy's stomach for she didn't say the right thing.

"Those doors where to they lead too?" Helia asked as he placed his hand behind his back.

"What doors Prince Helia?" All three of them said and Helia said the ones behind them. "Oh these door its just leads to the kitchen nothing else." Griffon explained but Helia wanted to see for himself, Griffon tried to convince him other wise but Nau and Sky stepped in, got the key and opened the doors.

Helia walked in and saw no one there, he felt very disappointed. When he was ready to leave Griffon latched onto Helia begging him to marry one of her daughters but he didn't want to hear it. "Enough Nabu, Sky come along we are leaving." He said as he walked out the front door and heard the horses and then saw Flora doing the same thing when they first had meet in the market place. Helia couldn't help but smile and walked forward as Flora was about to pick her bag up. "Just like those Royals, isn't it?" He said and Flora Froze and slowly stood up straight not facing him. "Not caring if they're in anybody's way." He said And Flora shook her head a little.

"I am sure they have someone where important to go in such a hurry." Flora said and Helia walked closer with Griffon, Icy, Stormy walking out the door while Nabu and Sky where behind Helia.

"What is your name again?" Helia asked and Flora turned around to face him while playing with her hands.

"Flora."

"Flora I like it." He said and Flora just smiled. Then Helia places his hand out and Nabu knew what to do and handed it to him. "My I?" He asked and Flora nodded as she took her old slip on shoe off. Helia then bent down and as he slipped the slipper on her foot Griffon yelled no as she fainted having her daughters caught her. Nabu and Sky told her to be quiet as Helia slipped the slipper on Floras foot revealing a perfect fit.

Flora started to cry a little and Helia wiped her tears away as they both smiled and soon shared a kiss. When they did Faragonda appeared and changed both Flora's and Helia's clothes to beautiful wedding clothes.

"Congratulations Flora your dreams are coming true." Faragonda said as Helia took Flora back to the castle to be married. Of course Griffon and her daughters were not invited to the wedding and also banished from the kingdom for their horrible treatment towards Flora.

"And with the power vested in me I pronounced you two husband and wife, Prince Helia you may kiss your lovely bride." The priest said and Helia and Flora shared their first kiss as husband and wife on the same stair case where they realized they were meant to be. Everyone in the palace cheered with joy now knowing Helia was happy and that he finally has found his princess.

And Of course they all lived Happily Ever After.

* * *

Last chapter people no more hope you all enjoyed the story and I am glad that I was able to finish it before college got serious.

Please read and review thank you.


End file.
